Bugaboom
Bugaboom is a boss that appears in Super Mario Galaxy and the sequel, Super Mario Galaxy 2. This boss is found in the Honeyhive Galaxy and the Puzzle Plank Galaxy and is the leader of the Mandibug clan that infested the Honeyhive Kingdom. The name Bugaboom is a pun on the word Bug-a-boo, which is a term for monsters, generally minor children's book monsters. History ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Super Mario Galaxy, Bugaboom is fought on a planet with several Banandelions and two Bee Mushrooms in the Honeyhive Galaxy and the level Big Bad Bugaboom. There is also a river of water that will deactivate the Bee Suit if touched by Mario. Under the planet is a black hole. Once Mario arrives on the planet, Bugaboom drops from the sky and clicks its mandibles. It then proceeds to attack Mario. The only way to defeat it is by jumping, flying or using a Banandelion to get on to its back and then ground-pounding. Bugaboom will then take flight and fly around in circles so that Mario can no longer jump on its back. The only ways to get up now are to use Bee Mario or a Banandelion. If Mario ground pounds on Bugaboom when above it, it will turn red with rage and start to fly faster and once every pass it will turn on its side and fire bombs at the ground. It is impossible to hit Bugaboom while it is on its side so Mario must wait until it is going the right way and use a Bee Mushroom to hover above where it will be or aim with a Banandelion which is considerably harder as Bugaboom is moving so fast. Once Mario ground pounds Bugaboom a third time, it will explode and a Power Star will appear. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Trading Card Bio "Upon entering the Honey Hive Galaxy, Mario must battle this six-legged Mandibug. Defeating it requires three direct hits. Ground-pound it as quickly as possible. Climb a dandelion stalk and jump on his back with a ground pound again. Power up to Bee Mario for the final blow, and your prize will be a Power Star!" ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Bugaboom makes its second appearance in Super Mario Galaxy 2 in a secret mission entitled Bugaboom's Back. It is fought when Mario reaches its planet located in Puzzle Plank Galaxy after feeding the Hungry Luma on the previous planet 70 Coins. Its battle tactics are the same as in the previous game, but Mario must change his strategy: instead of the Bee Suit, Mario must become Cloud Mario in order to defeat Bugaboom and the Banandelions are replaced with Springboards and the honeycombs have been removed. Bugaboom's boss music from Super Mario Galaxy returns in Super Mario Galaxy 2, where it plays the same way when Bugaboom is fought: it speeds up for the second and third hit. Appearance Bugaboom is a huge green Mandibug, with six legs and eyes with ringed pupils. Unlike most Mandibugs, its body is flat instead of rounded. It will attempt to consume Mario with its retractable mandibles, but after attacking it once, it will reveal its wings and fly rapidly around its planet and drop explosives from the underside of its body. Bugaboom can be best described as a beetle with one solid green shell and the ground-pound symbol emblazoned on it. Notably, the mandibles look much like an ant's pincers. Trivia *Bugaboom shares its boss music with King Kaliente and Topmaniac. However, Bugaboom's boss music speeds up after it takes damage, which never happens with the King Kaliente and Topmaniac fights. *Bugaboom is the only boss originating in Super Mario Galaxy to appear again in Super Mario Galaxy 2 but to not be fought in the Boss Blitz Galaxy. *This boss, along with Fiery Gobblegut, are the only bosses in Super Mario Galaxy 2 that can only be accessed by a secret star mission. *In the Prima guide to Super Mario Galaxy 2, one of the pictures for Bugaboom's article is a picture for King Lakitu's article instead. Category:Mario bosses